Akuma No Mi
by Namii D.Monkey
Summary: ¿Por qué las Frutas del Diablo son llamadas Frutas del Diablo? ¿Es porque son encarnaciones del diablo? ¿O es algo mucho peor? ¿Qué pasaría si los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja averiguaran la verdad sobre todo si se trata de su propio capitán? LuNa
1. Prologo

Prologo

Los Akuma no Mi.

Los frutos que dan a cualquier persona que la come un enorme poder.

Poder para crear fuego, provocar terremotos e incluso hacer que los usuarios se transformen en animales.

Sin embargo, sólo unos pocos saben del poder que duerme dentro de cada fruta diablo.

Un poder que sólo uno de cada cien usuarios de Fruta del Diablo son capaces de obtener.

Un poder que le dio los frutos de nombre las Frutas del Diablo.

* * *

Luffy se despertó sobresaltado mientras examinaba el bunker que compartía con sus compañeros de tripulación masculina.

Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor por la pesadilla que había corrido a través de su mente.

Recordaba todos los detalles de su pesadilla.

Era la misma pesadilla que tenía desde la muerte de su hermano, Portgas D. Ace.

La misma pesadilla recurrente de él muriendo en sus manos.

Incluso después de pensar que se había olvidado del todo, él nunca podría olvidar la última imagen que tenía de Ace.

Respirando profundamente, decidió salir a tomar aire fresco.

Cuando llegó a la cubierta herbosa del Thousand Sunny, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca.

Él sabía que alguien estaba de servicio por la noche, pero no sabía quién.

No es que quisiera a nadie a su alrededor, sólo sentía que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos.

Así, comenzó a hacer su camino a la cabeza de Sunny.

Estiró el brazo y se pegó de un tiro en la cabeza de la nave y se sentó en su lugar favorito.

Su sombrero de paja colgaba detrás de él atesorado por la cuerda alrededor de su cuello y él se quedó mirando hacia el océano.

Recordó todas las noches que tenía parecido a esta cuando estaba entrenando con Rayleigh.

Cada vez que lo hacía, siempre iba a la playa y mirar hacia fuera en el mar.

Incluso hubo momentos en los que pensaba volver a cuando ese gran hombre oso llamado Kuma hizo desaparecer a su nakamas, justo en frente de sus ojos.

No quería volver a pensar esos momentos, pero siempre volvían cuando estaba solo.

Quería olvidar todo, pero sabía que era casi imposible.

Esos dos momentos fueron cosidos en su corazón como cicatrices que nunca se curan.

Sabía que no podía olvidar, pero también sabía que podía prevenir que esos mismos momentos se repitieran.

Por eso quería hacerse más fuerte.

Por eso quería retrasar sus aventuras con su equipo durante dos años.

Para hacerse más fuerte.

Para proteger a la gente.

Así que podría estar preparado para cualquier cosa y derrotar a los enemigos fuertes como Barbanegra y tal.

Luffy respiró profundamente para calmarse cuando los recuerdos sólo siguió las inundaciones.

En ese momento, oyó el sonido de una puerta que se abría a sus espaldas.

Volvió un poco la cabeza y alcanzó a ver el pelo familiarizado naranja de su navegadora.

En ese momento, la imagen del llanto de Nami entró en imagen al recordar la expresión de horror que tenía en su rostro cuando Kuma estaba a punto de hacerla desaparecer.

Ella lo llamó.

Ella gritó su nombre.

Ella le gritaba que la ayudara.

Pero él no pudo hacerlo.

Él no la ayudó, y por eso desapareció.

Apretó los dientes de frustración.

Luego, oyó que lo llamaban.

Luffy volvió la cabeza hacia ella y se obligó a hacer una amplia sonrisa,:**_"Oh, Nami! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"_**

No podía dejar de notar lo mucho que había cambiado en los últimos dos años.

Lo más notable era su largo cabello crecido.

Ella lo miró con una expresión de preocupación.

Ella sabía que la sonrisa que se puso era falsa.

Ella sabía reconocer cuando su sonrisas eran falsas o no.

También encontró extraño encontrárselo por ahí a estas horas de la noche.

Claro que sabía que él siempre trataba de colarse a la cocina a por comida de la nevera, pero esta era la primera vez que lo ha visto en cualquier lugar,menos allí.

Esto hizo que la preocupaba.:**_"Luffy ... estas bien?"_**

Ella frunció el ceño tristemente.

Este volvió la cabeza hacia atrás,hacia el océano y la acción le causó mas preocupación a Nami:**_"Por supuesto que estoy bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?"_**

Se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, después de todo él era el peor mentiroso que había conocido:_"** Luffy ... Sé que algo te pasa. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, después de todo somos nakamas ¿no?"**_

Luffy rió un poco,:**_"Sí,ya lo se"._**

Nami miró a su espalda y esperó a que continuara.

Sin embargo, él no dijo nada después de eso y sólo se preocupó de el más,_:"**Luffy ..."**_

Ella vio un ligero movimiento y le impidió decir nada más: **_"He estado teniendo pesadillas últimamente"._**

Nami se sorprendió, :**_"Pesadillas? Pero durante el tiempo que te he conocido nunca has tenido ninguna,¿no?"._**

Luffy se echó a reír otra vez, **_"Si ... pero estas pesadillas han estado yendo y viniendo desde hace dos años."_**

Nami no pudo evitar hacer una escapada de ruido de su boca.

Ella sabía lo que pasó hace dos años.

¿Quién no lo sabía.

Después de todo, era posiblemente la noticia más importante que nadie ha escuchado en mucho tiempo.

La guerra contra Barbablanca.

La muerte de ambos Barbablanca y Portgas D. Ace.

Se acordó de llorar después de leer acerca de los acontecimientos en el periódico.

Ella, por toda la gente sabia exactamente por lo que Luffy estaba pasando.

Su madre, Bellemere fue asesinad justo en frente de ella y ahora lo mismo le había sucedido a su capitán.

El mismo hombre que se negó a aceptar su dimisión cuando ella estaba con los Piratas de Arlong.

El mismo hombre que destruyó esa prisión la cual se vio obligada a crear mapas para el Arlong Fishman.

El mismo hombre que la rescató de esa prisión y la retención de Arlong tenía en ella durante ocho años dolorosos.

Sentía un ligero dolor en el pecho y lentamente levantó su mano para colocarla allí "**_, Luffy ..."_**

_**"Pensé...que podría olvidar el pasado, pero.. es tan difícil."**_

_**"Luffy ..."**_ Nami no sabía lo que podía decir para ayudarlo.

_**"Sin embargo, el pasado es el pasado. No puedo seguir viviendo en él. Después de todo, todavía tenemos que cumplir nuestros sueños, ¿no?"**_ le dijo Luffy mientras la miraba,a su vez con la sonrisa que ella y los otros se acostumbraron.

Nami sintió un poco de alivio a la sonrisa, pero todavía había algo que ella sabía que estaba comiendo a Luffy en su interior.

Nami se mordió el labio inferior,_** "Luffy ... yo. .. Yo sé lo que está pasando. Cuando Bellemere fue asesinada por Arlong delante de mí, yo. .. Yo tenía pesadillas también. Pesadillas que creí que nunca podría olvidar. Pero, cuando le derrotaste , dejé de tener esas pesadillas. Fue todo gracias a ti que fui capaz de seguir adelante y olvidar el pasado.Sé que es duro y no sé si puedo ayudarte a olvidar esas pesadillas con la misma forma en que me ayudaste, pero si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudar, entonces lo haría sin importar lo que pase"**_

"**_Nami ..."_** Él la miró con sorpresa.

**_"Todo lo que has hecho este tiempo ha sido ayudarnos y no sé si alguna vez podría pagártelo. Pero, si hay algo, aunque sea algo pequeño, que puedo hacer para ayudarte, por favor dí, Luffy. Así que, Promételo. Prométeme que si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, dímelo ... por favor ... "_**

Luffy la miró fijamente.

Podía verlo en sus ojos que ella realmente quería ayudarlo.

Él se echó a reír.

**_"Pero tu ya me has ayudado ... Me refiero a que eres la navegante de mi equipo y si no fuera por ti, probablemente habría muerto hace mucho tiempo."_ **Nami tuvo la sensación de que diría eso, pero no era lo que ella quería decir.

**_"Luffy ... lo hice.."_** Ella trató de explicar, pero él la detuvo de continuar saltando de la cabeza del Sunny.

_**"Shishishi! Gracias por la charla Nami! Me siento mucho mejor, pero estoy muy cansado, así que creo que voy a ir a la cama. No te quedes fuera demasiado tiempo."** _Le dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse, pero tan pronto como estaba de espaldas a ella, su sonrisa rápidamente se convirtió en tristeza.

Nami miró con preocupación a su espalda mientras este se iba.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía una sensación terrible en su cuerpo, la sensación de que algo malo le iba a suceder a su capitán que ella o cualquier otra persona no podría imaginar.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Nami despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose un poco cansada.

Ella no tenía intención de quedarse después de Luffy se fuera a dormir , pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sí misma.

Hizo un estiramiento, se levantó y se acercó a su armario a vestirse.

No podía borrar la pequeña charla con Luffy anoche.

No era como si estuviera tratando de olvidarlo, pero quería ponerlo en el fondo de su mente para que no se sintiera incómodo en torno a Luffy.

Cuando por fin terminó de vestirse y completar su ritual diario de la mañana, salió a la terraza y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

El aroma embriagador de la cocina de Sanji que echaba de menos durante los dos años que se separaron todos.

Echaba de menos a todos,mucho y estaba emocionada que por fin fuera capaz de reunirse con ellos

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y el amor siempre tan golpeado cocinero inmediatamente giró la cabeza para darle la bienvenida.

**_"Buenos días, Nami-Swan ~! Te ves hermosa como siempre esta mañana!_**" Él exclamó mirándola con ojos de corazón.

_**"Buenos días, Sanji-kun!**_" Saludó con una gran sonrisa y se sentó a la mesa.

**_"¿Quieres algo de beber, Nami-Swan!_**" Sanji le ofreció y ella respondió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

_**"Mm! Un vaso de jugo de naranja sería agradable!"**_

**_"Claro ~_**!" Bailó a su manera a hacer su petición.

Cuando terminó, le dio la copa y volvió a preparar el desayuno para los idiotas autoproclamado, a excepción de Robin, por supuesto.

Nami tomó un sorbo de su bebida y se quedó mirando el líquido de color naranja en una profunda reflexión.

_**"Ne, Sanji-kun?**_" Nami habló de repente

_**"Hai, Nami-Swan?"**_

_**"¿Crees que Luffy ha estado actuando de manera diferente últimamente?"**_ Ella lo miró y los ojos de este volvieron a la normalidad, parpadeando confuso por la pregunta.

_**"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Nami-san?"**_

**_"Bueno ... no sé ... ayer me lo encontré por la noche mirando fijamente el mar "_** Nami respondió entornando los ojos un poco.

**_"Ayer por la noche?"_** pregunto parando de cocinar

**_" dijo que había estado teniendo pesadillas."_**

**_"Pesadillas? Ese idiota de goma?"_**

**_"Bueno, tiene sentido ya que su mayoría son sobre Ace"_**. Sanji frunció el ceño preocupado, pero volvió a preparar el desayuno.

**_"Lo creas o no ~ Nami-san, incluso los idiotas como él tienen pesadillas. Estoy seguro de que todo va a estar bien."_** Sanji le dijo.

Nami quiso creer eso.

Cuando Bellemere murió, ella estaba en la situación muy similar.

Tenía innumerables pesadillas por las noches después de que hubiese sido asesinada delante de ella.

Las pesadillas no desaparecieron hasta que Luffy la salvó de su encarcelamiento.

Durante los últimos dos años, lo único que quería era ser más fuerte.

Más fuerte para que esta vez pudiera ayudar a Luffy.

Al igual que el lo hizo por ella.

La puerta se abrió y entraron los demás miembros de la tripulación.

Zoro llegó en primer lugar,bostezo, mientras los otros le seguían detrás.

Nami clavó los ojos en Luffy y se sorprendió al verlo actuar de forma normal saltando encima de su asiento después de la charla que tuvo con el la noche anterior.

Empezó a golpear con sus puños sobre la mesa, con un tenedor y un cuchillo en sus manos mientras gritaba que quería comer.

Para ella,le parecía apagado.

Cuando ella tenía sus pesadillas, se ocultaba las emociones al igual que Luffy estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero al menos las mostraba cuando estaba sola.

Ella no sabía si eso era lo que Luffy hacia, pero conociéndolo, sabía que no iba a dejar que sus emociones salieran a la luz.

Nami apartó los ojos de su capitán cuando Sanji comenzó a colocar la comida que hizo para la tripulación sobre la mesa.

En un instante, Luffy empezó agarrar cualquier alimento que pudiera alcanzar,y empezó a meterse-la en la boca.

Al menos por el momento, Nami estaba contenta de que fuera el mismo.

* * *

_Luffy se despertó y estaba algo apagado._

_No podía ver nada._

_A su alrededor no había nada más que oscuridad._

_**"¿Dónde estoy?"** Gritó, con la esperanza de que alguien lo escuchara._

_No oyó nada._

_Trató de correr hacia adelante._

_Sin embargo, sentía como si no se moviera._

_De repente, escuchó una voz detrás de él._

_Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, pero no vio nada._

_La voz, sin embargo, era cada vez más fuerte._

_**-Luffy ...**_

_Alguien gritaba su nombre._

_**"¿Quién está ahí?"** preguntó._

_**-Es demasiado tarde para detenerlo ...**_

_Luffy abrió los ojos cuando sintió la voz justo detrás de él._

_Luffy se dio la vuelta y no vio nada._

_Apretó los dientes con ira._

_**"¿Quién eres tú!**" Gritó seguido de su eco._

_**"¿Que quién soy?.. Yo soy tú ..."**_

* * *

Luffy se despertó de repente en el búnker familiar del Thousand Sunny.

Estaba cubierto de sudor, miró a sus manos.

_**"-¿Qué ... fue eso?"** _, Se preguntó.

Los ronquidos de sus compañeros de tripulación eran el único ruido que escuchó .

Luffy se tumbo de nuevo y se quedó mirando el techo.

Fue sólo un sueño.

Luffy dejó escapar un largo suspiro para tratar de relajarse.

Había tenido pesadillas, pero esta era la primera vez que había tenido un sueño como ese.

Estar solo en un lugar como ese no era algo cómodo.

Odiaba el sentimiento de soledad.

No sabía lo que haría si estuviera solo, sin ninguno de sus nakama.

Sólo al pensarlo le entro el miedo.

Lo único que tenía miedo de algo más que cualquier cosa era perder a uno de sus nakama y su miedo aumentó después de perder Ace.

Entonces, su mente vagó hacia la voz que escuchó en su sueño.

No sabía de quien era la voz, era realmente espeluznante.

Esperaba que nunca tuviera que escuchar la voz de nuevo.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que la voz le dijo que le molestaba.

_**-Es demasiado tarde para detenerlo ..."**_

_**"Detener ... qué ...?"**_ Luffy murmuró en voz baja para no despertar a nadie

Sin embargo, Sanji estaba despierto y miró a Luffy.

La conversación que tuvo con Nami le hizo tener curiosidad, por lo que decidió comprobar por sí mismo si algo estaba mal con el idiota de goma.

Minutos antes Sanji estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que oyó a Luffy gemir y comenzar a sudar por todos lados.

Luego vio a este despertarse.

Era extraño ver a Luffy tan asustado.

Luego oyó que susurraba algo, pero no supo el que.

Sanji le miró durante unos minutos más antes de dormirse de nuevo.

Luffy,suspirando, decidió dormir un poco también.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

A la mañana siguiente todo era tan normal como siempre.

Toda la tripulación actuó habitual.

Nami miraba a Luffy de vez en cuando, pero no vio nada malo en particular con él.

Por otra parte, sabía que probablemente era todo sólo una actuación.

Suspirando, ella frunció el ceño tristemente antes de continuar comiendo su comida.

_**"Nami-san, ¿podemos hablar?"**_ Sanji le preguntó cuando salía de la cocina con los demás.

**_"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Sanji?_**" Ella le preguntó y observó mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

_**"¿Te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos ayer?"**_ Nami asintió. **_"Bueno, me decidí a ver si lo que dijiste acerca de Luffy era cierto y vi algo extraño."_**

**_"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con extraño?"_** Pregunto un poco preocupada.

**_"Bueno, yo no sé si es importante, pero anoche cuando dormía, comenzó a actuar de manera diferente."_** Sanji respondió.

**_"¿Tenía otra pesadilla?"_** Le preguntó.

_**"No lo sé con seguridad, pero algo parecido."**_ Sanji respondió y cerró los ojos.

Nami bajó la cabeza con gesto triste en su rostro.

Sanji la miró y dejó escapar un suspiro.

_**"Ne, Sanji-kun? ¿Por qué siempre hace esto?"**_ Nami preguntó con un tono triste.

_**"****Hacer que Nami-san?"**_ Le preguntó, sin saber.

"**_Bueno, es sólo que cada vez que sucede algo que lo involucra, siempre esconde sus sentimientos."_** Sanji levantó la ceja.**_ "No sé cómo explicarlo, pero es como si estuviera usando una máscara. Una máscara que oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos._**" Nami oyó a Sanji reír un poco, lo que hizo que se enojara.

**_"Ah, gomen Nami-san, no me quería a reír, lo que pasa es que me resulta difícil de creer eso."_** Sanji explicó. "**_Es cierto Luffy casi nunca muestra sus sentimientos, pero es sólo porque es así"._**

Nami sólo podía fruncir el ceño.

_**"A lo mejor tiene razón ... "**_bajó la cabeza antes de mirarlo de nuevo hacia él con una gran sonrisa. **_"Arigatou, Sanji-kun."_**

_**"Haiiii Nami-swan!"**_ Sanji exclamó con entusiasmo.

Nami salió de la cocina, dejando a Sanji para que pudiera fregar los platos de la cocina.

Bajó por las escaleras hacia la terraza cubierta de hierba, dejando que la brisa del mar soplara moviendo su largo y bonito pelo naranja .

Miró a su alrededor y vio que sus compañeros de equipo hacían cada uno lo suyo.

Robin estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro nuevo en su silla de jardín.

Usopp estaba trabajando en un nuevo invento.

Franky fijaba el volante en frente.

Chopper estaba moliendo los ingredientes para hacer más medicina para la tripulación.

Zoro estaba profundamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada contra la barandilla.

Brook estaba arreglando su violín mientras tarareaba una melodía.

Y Luffy ...

_**"Espera un minuto, ¿dónde está Luffy?"**_ Pensó.No vio al hombre de goma por ahí.

Ni siquiera estaba en su lugar favorito, donde ella lo vio sentado dos noches atrás.

Preocupada,decidió buscarlo en el interior de las habitaciones.

No lo pudo encontrar.

Esto empezó a preocupar-la cada vez mas.

Pasó por una puerta cuando oyó un sonido.

Dándose la vuelta, se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que acaba de pasar y estaba a punto de golpear.

Sin embargo, otro sonido se escuchó desde el interior y luego se oyó el sonido de la ducha de ser activado.

Ella suspiró. "**_Este baka ... hizo que me preocupara por nada."_**Decidió no golpear, ella se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cubierta.

Dentro de la habitación, Luffy se paró frente a la cabeza de la ducha mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo.

_**Es demasiado tarde para detenerlo ...**_

Luffy estaba confundido por lo que la voz dijo en su pesadilla.

_**"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"**_ Habló y presionó sus manos contra la pared frente a él. **_"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"_**

Empezó a respirar profundamente para tratar de calmarse a sí mismo mientras su corazón golpeaba rápidamente.

Luffy no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

Fuera lo que fuera, esperaba que se detuviera pronto para no preocupar a su nakamas.

Pero esa voz,seguía sonando en su cabeza.

Las cinco palabras se mantuvieron en su cabeza repitiendo-las una y otra vez.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

_**"Ya basta ..."**_

Luffy apretó los dientes.

**_"¡Basta!"_ **Gritó

Luffy se agarró de la cabeza con las manos del dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Su cabeza le empezó a doler mas y mas y sintió como la voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

_**-Te duele ... ¿no es así?**_...Dijo la voz

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron como platos.

_**-El dolor no hará nada mas que aumentar ...**_

La respiración de Luffy comenzó a hacerse pesado.

_**-Dejar de luchar ...**_

_**-Sabes que no puedes parar-lo ...**_

_**-Dejar de luchar ... Luffy ...**_

_**"Ya basta!"**_Gritó Luffy.

_**"Luffy?"**_ Luffy ojos se abrieron al oír la voz de Nami.**_ "Luffy? ¿Está todo bien?"_**

**_"U-Uh ... sí ..."_** Respondió.

A Nami le resulto extraño que estuviera tomando una ducha tan temprano en el día, fue entonces cuando se le oyó gritar.

Sin embargo, cuando le oyó gritar, juró escuchar el miedo en su voz.

Ella nunca le había escuchado con miedo.

Sólo la forma en la que sonaba su voz supo que algo andaba mal.

Ella sabía que cuando él le respondió que estaba mintiendo.

Sólo la forma en que sonaba Ella sabía que algo andaba mal.

_**"¿Está seguro, Luffy?"**_ Pregunta Nami.

**_"S-si ... estoy bien ... salgo en un segundo ..."_ **Dijo.

Nami esperó pacientemente a que saliera y cuando lo hizo, abrió mucho los ojos.

Estaba sonriéndole.

Pero no se trataba de cualquier sonrisa.

No... era una sonrisa que ella no conocía.

Era una que nunca se vio en la cara de Luffy.

Era una sonrisa en la cual había tristeza.

**_"Nami. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_** -Le preguntó. _**"Ah, necesitas usar el baño? ''Yo ya he terminado así que adelante."** _Él le dijo, aún teniendo esa sonrisa en su cara y pasó por delante de ella.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

_**"Luffy!"**_ le gritó. **_"Algo está mal ... ¿por qué no hablas con nosotros sobre ello?,¡Somos tus nakamas! ¿Podríamos ayudarte,igual que has hecho tu por nosotros?_**

Luffy se detuvo, manteniéndose de espaldas a ella.

_**"¿De qué estás hablando, Nami?**_ **_''Estoy bien"_** Él respondió sin voltearse

**_"Entonces, ¿por qué no me miras?"_** -Le preguntó.

Luffy bajó un poco la cabeza.

**_"Sanji te vio_** ... _**anoche** _...**"** Nami juró ver a Luffy tensarse un poco. **_"Él me dijo que de repente te despertaste en mitad de la noche. Él me dijo que también dijiste algo,pero no lo pudo oír. ¿Qué era, Luffy?"_**

Luffy no respondió.

_**"Luffy!"**_

Apretó los puños con fuerza, antes de volver la cabeza. _**"No fue nada, Nami. Sólo.. otra pesadilla sobre Ace".**_

Nami sabía que mentía, pero ¿por qué no lo detuvo cuando comenzó a caminar de nuevo?

Quería saber que era lo que le pasaba a su capitan.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

_**"Tierra a la vista!"**_ la voz de Usopp resonó por toda la nave.

A Nami se le quebraron los pensamientos por la voz Usopp y comenzó a caminar hacia la cubierta.

En el momento en que ella se encontraba fuera, todo el mundo ya estaba en el frente, incluyendo Luffy que estaba sentado sobre la cabeza de Sunny.

Ella frunció el ceño tristemente recordando la conversación que había tenido con él esa noche.

Ella sabía que algo estaba mal con él, pero ella de momento no podía hacer nada.

Nami sabía que su capitán no quería que se preocupara por él.

Él ha hecho mucho por ella y, sin embargo, cuando ella quiere ayudarlo, él la rechaza.

Odiaba eso.

Ella quería ayudarlo tanto que le dolía.

Pero si no sabe cuál es el problema, ¿cómo puede ayudarle?

Se pregunto a ella misma.

Si lo hizo entonces ella haría cualquier cosa a su alcance para ayudar, al igual que lo hizo por ella.

_**"Nami-chan?"**_ Nami fue arrancado de sus pensamientos y se volvió para mirar a Robin quien atrapó su mirada fija en Luffy._** "¿Pasa algo malo?"**_

_**"¿Eh? N-No ... no es nada ..."**_ Ella contestó, frunció el ceño preocupada y bajó la cabeza.

Robin se preocupó.

_**"¿Está seguro?"**_ -Preguntó, con la esperanza de obtener la verdad de ella.

Nami no respondió y entrecerró los ojos.

Robin se preocupó todavía mas.

_**"Hey, parece que hay un pueblo en la isla!"**_ Usopp le dijo a los otros;se quito las gafas de los ojos y utilizó un telescopio.

Él entrecerró los ojos para echar un vistazo más de cerca ya que la ciudad se hizo casi visible.

_**"Entonces, ¿cómo se ve?"**_ Franky le preguntó al volante.

_**"W-Bueno ... ummm ... ¿cómo explicarlo?"**_ Usopp murmuró.

_**"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"**_ Zoro preguntó un poco irritado.

Usopp empezó a temblar._** "Ahhhh ... t-ciudad que es nn-nada más que escombros ..."**_ Él negó con miedo, ya que se escuchó claramente en su voz.

_**"Escombros?"**_ Sanji preguntó.

Usopp asintió con la cabeza.

_**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**_ Chopper preguntó.

_**"Quiero decir, como si una gran explosión se hubiera llevado a cabo en todo el pueblo."**_ Usopp explicó desanimando el interés de los demás, a excepción de Luffy que estaba demasiado excitado para preocuparse.

Sin hacer cualquier otra pregunta, decidieron que lo mejor sería verlo por sí mismos.

Una vez que el Thousand Sunny fue atracado en el puerto, los ojos de la tripulación se ensancharon.

La ciudad en realidad parecía que estaba destruido de repente una explosión.

Luffy saltó del barco,y ya en el suelo, una gran sonrisa apareió en su rostro.

Cuando los demás se bajaron, recibieron una mirada más cercana a la destrucción.

_**"Que ha podido haber pasado aquí?"**_ Brook hizo la pregunta que todo el mundo tenía en mente.

_**"Esta madera ... parece que todo lo que le pasó a esta ciudad pasó recientemente"**_. Robin dijo a los demás mientras se arrodillaba delante de un edificio que fue quemado a cenizas.

_**"¿Eh? ¿Enserio!"**_ Usopp se encogió, mordiéndose las uñas.

_**"Pero la pregunta es ¿quien fue lo que lo hizo?"**_ Sanji habló.

_**"Hm? ¿Dónde está Luffy!"**_ Chopper preguntó mientras todos volvieron la cabeza en la dirección que su capitán había estado.

_**"Ese idiota ..."**_ Nami puso una mano en la cabeza.

_**"Realmente no se puede estar quieto por un minuto?"**_ Zoro murmuró con fastidio.

Luffy, sin embargo no se perdió por accidente.

Se escondió detrás de una de las grandes piezas de madera quemada para evitar ser visto por su tripulación.

Puso una mano sobre su pecho.

_**"¿Q-Qué m-me está pasando?"** _Luffy se quejó.Sentía en el pecho un fuerte dolor.

_**-Sólo empeoraras ...**_

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron al escuchar que la voz apareció una vez mas.

_**-Deja de luchar ...**_

Luffy apretó los dientes.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando con él, pero sabía que no debía escuchar a la voz.

_**-Sera tu culpa...**_

Luffy ojos se abrieron a lo que dijo la voz.

_**-Sería tu culpa si alguien al que quieres ...**_

_**-se hace daño ... ...**_

Luffy empezó a toser.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para parar sus toses.

Cuando se quitó la mano de su boca sus ojos se agrandaron al ver sangre en su mano.

_**-Sólo te pondrás peor ...**_

La repitió la voz y Luffy empezó a toser de nuevo.

Sintió que sus piernas se debilitan y finalmente cayó de rodillas mientras él no pudo soportar más.

La voz continuó hablando.

_**-Deja de luchar y todo va a desaparecer ...**_

_**-Tu dolor ...**_

_**-Tu tristeza ...**_

Luffy puso sus manos en los oídos para dejar de escuchar-le.

La voz se oía cada vez más fuerte.

_**-Te puedo ayudar a sanar ...**_

_**-Sólo haz lo que digo y todo el dolor que se sientes se ira ...**_

Luffy negó con la cabeza.

_**"¡No!"**_

_**-¿Por qué te resistes ...?**_

_**-¿Quieres que tus **__**amigos se **__**preocupen**__** ...?**_

_**-¿Quieres que ella se preocupe por ti ...?**_

_**"¡No!"**_ Luffy le gritó.

_**-¿Entonces por qué estás luchando ...**_

_**"¡Déjame en paz!"** _Luffy le gritó aún más fuerte.

_**"Luffy!"**_ Los ojos de este se abrieron al oír la voz de su navegante.

Empezó a bajar sus manos y luego volvió la cabeza para mirar a Nami.

_**"N-Nami ..."**_ Se las arregló para decir antes de derrumbarse.

_**"Luffy!"** _Nami gritó y se acercó a él. _**"Luffy! ¿Estás bien?"**_

Ella trató de sacudirlo, pero no funcionó.

Nami puso la mano en la frente y rápidamente soltó.

Tenía la frente ardiendo.

**_"Chopper"_** Ella llamó frenéticamente. _**"Chopper! Luffy esta enfermo!**_

Ante el sonido de su voz, el resto de la tripulación corrieron hacia ella.

_**"Nami-swan! ¿Qué te pasa!"**_ Sanji fue el primero en hablar, pensando que Nami estaba en peligro, pero cuando vio a Luffy, abrió los ojos. **_"Q-¿Qué está pasando?"_**

_**"Chopper, ven rápido! Luffy ... él esta ..."** _Nami gritó mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Chopper se abrió paso entre los demás y se arrodilló delante de Luffy.

Le puso la pata en la frente y tuvo la misma reacción que Nami.

_**"Hardiendo"**_ Exclamó con preocupación. _**"Tiene una fiebre terrible! ¡Rápido! Tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta al barco!"**_

Zoro asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al cuerpo de Luffy y lo levantó por encima de su hombro.

Rápidamente se pasó corriendo junto a los demás, ya que tenían expresiones de preocupación en sus rostros.

Chopper y Nami estaban detrás de Zoro, las lágrimas en el rostro de Nami seguían bajando.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Los sombreros de paja,todos esperaban pacientemente en el interior de la cocina, a la espera de que Chopper regresar de la enfermería con la noticia de su capitán.

Todos ellos tenían un rostro de gran preocupación, pero ninguno fue más profunda que la de Nami.

Tenía los ojos un poco rojos de tanto llorar..

Ella quería estar con Luffy, pero Chopper le dijo que se fuera en el caso de que lo que él tenia fuera contagioso.

Quería estar con él, pero el pequeño reno debía concentrarse , por lo que decidió esperar con paciencia con los demás.

Robin se sentó junto a la joven amante de mandarina en el sofá.

_**"Nami ...?"**_

_**"¿Qué?"**_ Nami respondió a pesar de no querer hablar con nadie en este momento...

Robin al ver que ella respondía con temor y molestia decidió no preguntarle mas. **_"N-Nada ... no importa."_**

Nami se sintió culpable por hablar de esa manera a su amiga.

Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y algunos de los Sombrero de Paja, incluidos Nami, se pusieron de pie.

Chopper entró con el ceño fruncido y al mismo tiempo confusión.

_**"C-Chopper ... Luffy ... ¿esta bien?"**_ Nami preguntó.

_**"No lo sé ..."**_ El médico reno respondió con tristeza. _**"Nunca había visto nada como esto ... incluso después de todo lo que he aprendido en los últimos dos años ... no puedo resolver esto."**_

_**"Chopper Oi, ¿qué quieres decir? Pensé que sólo tenía fiebre ..."**_ Usopp dijo.

_**"Mm. Y la tiene, pero eso no es lo que estoy hablando ..."**_ Chopper le dijo.

_**"E-Entonces, ¿qué es?"**_ Sanji preguntó,.

Chopper bajo la cabeza con tristeza y les mostró una bolsa llena de líquido negro.

_**"¿Qué es eso?"** _Zoro preguntó enarcando una ceja.

**_"Esto es...__ la sangre de Luffy._"**

Toda la tripulación dejó escapar exclamaciones de sorpresa.

_**"Q-Q-¿Qué?"**_ Usopp tartamudeó con los ojos bien abiertos.

_**"Oi, Chopper, la sangre no puede ser negro"**_. Franky le dije.

_**"Lo sé ... pero cuando estaba sacando algo de la sangre de Luffy para probarlo en caso de contagio de virus,en vez de rojo ... salió negro"**_. Chopper les dijo, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos._** "Yo-yo no sé ... no sé ..."**_

_**"¡Ah! Chopper tranquilo,has hecho lo que has podido!"**_ Nami le aseguró, poniendo una mano en la cabeza con comodidad. **"¿Está bien si vemos a Luffy?"**

El reno miró a la navegante de pelo naranja y lentamente asintió con la cabeza. _**"Mm. Pero tenemos que estar en dormir."**_

Nami y los demás asintieron con la cabeza en acuerdo.

Los Sombrero de Paja se dirigieron a la enfermería y abrieron la puerta.

Sin embargo, Luffy no estaba allí.

_**"D-¿Dónde está Luffy?"**_ Nami le preguntó a buscar alrededor de la enfermería.

_**"E-Eso no es posible! Estaba aquí cuando me fui!"**_ Chopper corrió hacia la cama.

_**"¿Crees que podría haber despertado y necesitado ayuda?"**_ Brook preguntó, mostrando tristeza en su rostro.

_**"Cualquiera que sea el caso, tenemos que encontrarlo."** _Nami les dijo. _**"Vamos a buscar el barco!"**_

_**"Hai!"**_

* * *

Luffy jadeaba pesadamente mientras todo su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

_**"Q-¿Qué me pasa!"**_

_**-Te puedo ayudar ...**_

_**"E-Esa voz otra vez ..."**_ Luffy gruñó, molesto de que la voz decidió salir.

_**-Debes dejar de negar mi ayuda ...**_

_**¿Quiere que tus nakamas se preocupen ...**_

_**¿Quieres que ella se preocupe ...**_

_**"N-no ..."**_

_**-Entonces, ¿por qué dudas ...**_

_**-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguir mis instrucciones y todo se resolverá ...**_

_**"P-P-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?"**_

_**-¿Por qué ...?**_

_**-Porque yo soy tú ...**_

_**"D-¿De qué estás hablando?"**_

_**-Sólo haz lo que te digo ...**_

_**-Entonces todo será mejor ...**_

_**-Para ti ...**_

_**-Para tus nakamas ...**_

_**-Y para mí ...**_

Luffy vaciló diciendo las palabras siguientes.

_**¿Debería confiar en esta voz?**_

Todo era demasiado confuso para él.

No le gustaba el dolor que sentía.

Quería que esa sensación se fuera.

El sólo quería volver a su estado normal.

_**"Q-¿Qué debo hacer?"**_

_**-Sige recto ...**_

Luffy hizo lo que le dijo la voz.

Se sentía muy débil.

Se tambaleó cada pocos pasos.

Antes de darse cuenta, el Thousand Sunny ya no era visible desde su punto de vista mientras caminaba más y más en el bosque.

_**-Para ...**_

Luffy lo hizo y miró a su alrededor.

_**"Q-¿Qué ?"**_

_**-Gira a la derecha ...**_

Luffy lo hizo.

_**-Siga recto ...**_

Luffy empezó a caminar.

No sabía a dónde iba, pero sabía que sus nakamas ya habían notado su ausencia.

Tuvo que disculparse con ellos cuando se pusieron mejor.

No sabía donde le estaba llevando la voz , pero no tenía otra opción.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero su equipo no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo esta vez.

Esta voz era lo único que tenía para hacer que se sientiera mejor.

Tenía que mejorar.

Él tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

_**"¿Alguien lo encontró?"**_ Franky preguntó mientras todos estaban de pie en la cubierta.

_**"No."** _respondieron.

**_"¿A dónde debe haber ido ese idiota de goma?"_** Sanji murmuró.

Robin miró a Nami y vio que ella tenía la cabeza baja, los ojos entornados paralelo al suelo, y un gesto enorme en su cara..

_**"Nami?"**_

_**"D-dime?"**_ Nami respondió tranquilamente, sin moverse de su cuerpo.

_**"¿Sabes lo que pasa?"**_ Le preguntó, y esta vez, Nami levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

_**"Q-¿Qué?"**_ Preguntó sorprendida.

_**"Escuché tu conversación con Coocinero-san."**_ Ella le dijo.

Los otros que no sabían de lo que Robin estaba hablando volvieron la cabeza a Nami.

_**"Yo-Ya veo ..."** _Nami bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

Sanji miró a Nami tristemente.

Nami no dijo nada más después de eso, así que Sanji decidió decírselo.

_**"Nami-swan y el idiota tuvieron una conversación acerca de un par de días ..."**_ Él comenzó. _**"Al parecer, él tiene pesadillas sobre la muerte de su hermano."**_

_**"Nani?"**_ Todo el mundo menos Zoro, Nami y Robin gritó.

_**"Mm. Me dijo Nami-swan que estaría bien ya que todo el mundo tiene pesadillas, pero ..."**_ Sanji se detuvo y encendió un cigarrillo. _**"Yo decidí ver por mí mismo si algo estaba mal con él."**_

_**"¿Y qué pasó?"**_ Usopp preguntó.

_**"Cuando se quedó dormido en un principio, no pasaba nada. Pero luego empezó a retorcerse en su sueño. Me di cuenta de que todo su cuerpo comenzó a mojarse con el sudor y luego de unos 5 minutos más tarde, se despertó con una mirada de asombro en su cara ".**_

_**"Nani?** **Eso no suena a Mugiwara?"**_ Franky se cruzó de brazos.

_**"Mm. Él también susurró algo, pero no lo oí"**_ Sanji añadido.

_**"Ya veo ..."**_ Robin se cruzó de brazos.

_**"Entiendo por qué Luffy tendría pesadillas ... pero eso no explica por qué se ha estado actuando de esta manera."**_ Zoro hablaba.**_ "En cualquier caso, tenemos que encontrarlo y que nos lo expliqué todo."_**

_**"Mm".**_ Usopp y Chopper ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

_**"Si él no está en el barco, entonces debe estar en la isla."** _Zoro continuó. _**"Deberíamos separarnos y buscar-lo."**_

_**"¡Muy bien!"**_

* * *

_**"D-¿Dónde estamos?"**_ Luffy preguntó mientras sus ojos se agrandaron al ver un gran edificio que parecía que estaba atrapado en el centro de todo lo que sacó al pueblo.

_**-Entra ...**_

Luffy esperó un poco antes de hacer lo que le decían.

Una vez que entró en el edificio, miró alrededor y vio un montón de máquinas y equipos destruidos.

_**"Q-¿Qué es este lugar?"** _Luffy-preguntó a la voz, esperando la respuesta.

**_"Este lugar es ... donde tu cumpliras mi sueño ..."_**

Luffy ojos se abrieron como una voz detrás de él contestó a su pregunta.

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, sintió que algo se le colocaba en la espalda y empezó a sentirse débil.

Cerró los ojos y cayó de bruces al suelo.

El objeto era el mar de piedra.

El hombre miró hacia abajo sobre el cuerpo de Luffy inconsciente y sonrió.

_**"Finalmente has llegado ... Monkey D. Luffy ... jejejeje ..."**_


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Nami estaba preocupada.

Ella miró hacia atrás y una vez más Zoro había desaparecido.

_**"Ese baka! ¿Cómo pudo perderse! Estábamos caminando en línea recta!"**_ Lanzó un grito de frustración.

_**"Oi Nami! ¿Por qué te estás perdiendo todo el tiempo?"**_ Una vena apareció en la frente de Nami ya que Zoro estaba detrás de ella.

Un segundo más tarde, Zoro estaba en el suelo con un gran golpe que le creció en la cabeza.

_**"Cállate baka! Sólo tienes que ir en línea recta y esta vez tú primero!"**_ Nami le gritó mientras él gruñó algo en respuesta e hizo lo que le dijeron que hiciera.

Por suerte para Nami, Zoro nunca se perdió una vez que ella tuvo los ojos puestos sobre el.

No sabía si tenía suerte o tenía la peor maldición al ser compañera de Zoro.

Hubiese preferido a Sanji por lo menos no se perdería cada maldito minuto.

Claro que hubiera estado alrededor de ella todo el rato, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Tenían que encontrar Luffy.

Ella sabía que había algo malo en él, y esta vez,no lo iba a dejar hasta que él le diga que era lo que pasaba.

Esas pesadillas que ha estado teniendo no sólo podrían ser pesadillas que cualquier ser humano normal podría tener.

Tenían que ser algo que sólo alguien con un nivel de fuerza de Luffy pudiera conseguir.

Fuera lo que fuera, quería ayudar y ella se condenaría si negaba su ayuda una vez más.

Se puso seria.

Zoro se detuvo de repente.

Nami vio detenerse y ella hizo lo mismo.

_**"Zoro?"** _-Preguntó, pero él no respondió.

Nami estaba confundido.

Ella sabía que Zoro no se detendrá a menos que él sintiera algo.

Zoro pronto alcanzó sus espadas,lo que alarmó a Nami.

Sacó su tacto clima.

_**"Oi, Zoro! ¿Qué pasa?"**_ Ella volvió a preguntar.

_**"Alguien está aquí."**_ Le susurró al tratar de sentir dónde estaba escondido el espía.

Ante esas palabras, Nami tragó saliva.

Durante los dos años, se había vuelto más fuerte.

Ella lo necesitaba.

Su capitán dependía de ella y no lo podía defraudar.

No importa como,protegería a su capitán, al igual que el lo hizo por ella.

"No!" Zoro le gritó y golpeó con una de sus espada un ataque de aire comprimido que se dirigió hacia el.

El ataque cortó varias hojas y parte de la tierra.

_**"¿Quién está ahí!"**_ Zoro gritó y unos segundos más tarde, un hombre salió, con las manos en el aire señalando que se rindió.

**_"¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?"_** Nami preguntó.

_**"Por favor no me hagas daño! Sólo soy alguien que vive en esta isla."**_ Él gritó.

_**"Vive? Entonces, todavía hay personas que viven en esta isla?"**_ Nami preguntó.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

_**"S-sí ... hay algunos de nosotros ."**_ Él les dijo. **_"Yo sólo estaba tratando de encontrar comida, no tenía la intención de espiar-les."_**

Zoro colocó la espada en su vaina y se volvió a Nami.

_**"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"**_

_**"Ne, no habrá visto a un hombre con un sombrero de paja alrededor, ¿verdad?"**_ Nami preguntó.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. _**"N-No, no lo he visto."**_

Nami maldijo en voz baja.

_**"¡Maldita sea! Luffy, ¿dónde estás? "**_

_**"¿Es un amigo tuyo?"** _El hombre preguntó.

_**"Mm. Si, pero a desaparecido."**_ Nami respondió a su pregunta.

_**"B-Bueno, tal vez algunos de los demás lo han visto"**_. El hombre sugirió. _**"Puede ir y preguntarles."**_

_**"¿Eh? ¿En serio?"**_ Nami preguntó Zoro miró al hombre con recelo.

_**"Con tal de que no me maten, yo estaré encantado de ayudar."**_ El hombre se echó a reír nerviosamente.

_**"Mm. Arigatou!"**_ Nami le dio las gracias.

_**"Síganme entonces."**_ El hombre se dio la vuelta y Nami le empezó a seguir, asegurándose de que Zoro fuera primero para que no se perdieran y que fuera capaz de protegerla en caso de que se dirigieran a una trampa.

Ella no era tan estúpida para confiar en un hombre que acaba de conocer.

Estaba segura de que Zoro podría fácilmente matar a este hombre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sólo esperaba que todo esto la conduciera al paradero de su capitán.

* * *

_**"Así que este es el hombre?"**_

_**"Sí, por fin ha llegado a nuestra isla, al igual que yo sabía que lo haría."**_

_**"Ya veo. ¿Qué tan cerca está de convertirse plenamente en demonio?"**_

_**"Cerca, pero va a tomar un tiempo. Normalmente le habría llevado días, pero ahora que está en esta isla, el proceso de cambio ha aumentado la velocidad. Si no me equivoco, se convertiría en demonio en un par de horas. "**_

_**"Ya veo. ¿Y su equipo?"**_

_**"Sería un problema si lo encuentran antes de que él cambie completamente. Sin embargo, tengo un plan para ellos."**_

_**"Que plan?".**_

_**"A su debido tiempo ... a su debido tiempo."**_

_**"Boss"**_

_**"¿Qué es eso?"**_

_**"Los dos de los Sombrero de Paja acaba de llegar al pueblo!"**_

_**"Justo ahora? ¿Cómo encontraron este lugar?"**_

_**"Macao les trajo."**_

_**"Macao, ¿eh?"**_

_**"¿Quieres que lo mate?"**_

_**"No, no. Podría ser muy útil para nosotros. Voy a ir a saludarlos. Hasta que yo vuelva, asegúrate de que Monkey D. Luffy acabe el proceso."**_

_**"Sí, señor. Como quiera."**_

* * *

**_"Bienvenidos a nuestro pueblo"_**.Les dijo el hombre a Zoro y vieron que los habitantes les miraba con los ojos llenos de asombro.

_**"Estas personas me están dejando los pelos de punta"**_. Zoro murmuró enojado por sus miradas.

_**"Aja."**_ dijo de acuerdo Nami.

A pesar de que se sentía un poco incómoda por sus miradas.

_**"Así que, ¿a dónde vamos?"**_ Zoro preguntó a el hombre.

_**"Vamos a ver a nuestro líder. Vamos a preguntarle si ha visto a su amigo."**_ El hombre les dijo.

_**"Me has llamado, Macao?"**_ Macao se detuvo en su camino yse puso de rodillas mostrando respeto.

_**"Líder".**_

Zoro y Nami les pareció extraño cómo estaba actuando hacia el hombre al que llamaban_ 'Lider'_.

_**"Por favor, alza, Macao".**_ Le dijo a asintió y se levantó.

_**"Sí, jefe."**_

_**"Ahora bien, ¿quiénes son tus amigos?"**_

_**"Mi nombre es Nami y el es Zoro."** _Dijo._**"Hemos venido aquí para preguntar si ha visto a un hombre que llevaba un sombrero de paja."**_

_**"Un hombre que llevaba un sombrero de paja? No. .. creo que que no pueda ser de ayuda."** _El hombre se disculpó.

_**"Oh ... Ya veo ..."**_ Nami bajó la cabeza.

_**"No te sientas tan triste. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tu amigo."**_ El hombre se ofreció.

_**"¡******__Ah_, no, no quiero molestarle con nuestro problema". Nami le dijo.

_**"No seas tonta. No recibimos visitas en nuestra isla. Supongo que viste lo que le pasó a la ciudad cerca de la orilla."**_

_**"M-Mm." Nami asintió.**_

_**"Debido a un incidente hace unos años, la ciudad se quedó en ese estado. Hemos tratado de reconstruir, pero el incidente fue tan malo que no nos sentimos muy cómodos. Pero ahora vivimos felices aquí en nuestra nueva casa. Por favor, si hay algo de lo que pueda ayudar, por favor díganme."**_El hombre sonrió.

_**"A-Arigatou ..."**_ Nami le dio las gracias.

_**"Cualquier cosa para nuestros clientes."**_

_**"Sólo tenemos que buscar a los demás para que vengan".**_ Nami le dijo, y metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar una pistola de bengalas._** "Si no te importa, me gustaría disparar esto para informar a nuestros amigos que nos encontramos."**_

_**"Por supuesto que no. Cuando sus amigos vengan, por favor llámame."**_ El hombre dijo a los dos_**. "Ahora, si me disculpas."**_ Hizo una reverencia y se volvió para irse.

Zoro disparó el arma y vio como la llamarada subía al cielo y explotaba.

_**"Todo el mundo ... vengo pronto ..."**_

* * *

_**"Así que, ¿cómo te fue?"**_

_**"Están llamando al resto de su equipo para llegar a la aldea. En pocos minutos, todos ellos deberían estar aquí. ¿Cómo fue mientras yo no estaba?"**_

_**"A hecho algunos progresos, pero aun no esta del todo completo."**_

_**"Eso está bien. Siempre y cuando su equipo no encuentra este lugar, todo irá bien."**_

_**"Entonces, el tiempo es casi inmediato?"**_

_**"Sí ... Pronto el mundo estará a nuestro poder!"**_

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

_**"¿Qué es este lugar?"** _Usopp le preguntó mirando alrededor de la ciudad que Nami y Zoro se encontraban

_**"Se ve como una especie de lugar de refugio".**_ Sanji dijo.

_**"Pero ¿por qué nos Nami nos dio la **__**señal para venir aquí?"**_ Chopper preguntó.

_**"Supongo que tendremos que averiguarlo".**_ Franky le dije.

_**"Oi! Todos! ¡Por aquí!"**_ Los Sombrero de Paja volvieron la cabeza hacia la voz y vieron a Nami saludando a ellos.

**_"Nami-swan! El caballero apuesto por fin ha llegado!"_** Sanji exclamó mientras brincaba y bailaba hacia ella.

_**"Bien ... lo que sea ..."**_ Nami suspiró.

_**"Este idiota me hace enfermar ..."**_ Zoro se quejó.

_**"¿Qué dijiste, Marimo?"**_ Sanji le gritó al oírle.

_**"Que eres demasiado ruidoso!"**_ Zoro le gritó y los dos tenían su miradas echando chispas.

_**"Así que, Nami-chan, ¿dónde estamos?"**_ Robin le preguntó.

_**"Este es un pueblo que refugia a las personas que vivían en esa ciudad que fue destruida."**_ Nami le respondió. _**"El encargado dijo que nos ayudaría a encontrar Luffy".**_

"_**¿Qué te hace pensar que nos pueda ayudar?"**_ Franky preguntó, cruzando los brazos.

_**"Bueno, ya saben que la isla mejor que nadie,nos podrá ayudar en nuestra búsqueda diez veces".**_ Nami respondió con una sonrisa.

_**"Ya veo ..."** _Robin susurró.

_**"Entonces, ¿dónde está ese líder?"**_ Usopp preguntó.

_**"¡Ah! Así que estos son sus amigos?"**_ Los Sombrero de Paja volvieron la cabeza para ver al líder de la aldea.

_**"Sí".**_ Nami asintió.

_**"Ya veo. Bueno, entonces ..."**_ De repente, la gente rodeo a los Sombrero de Paja y apunto con armas hacia ellos.

_**"Q-¿Qué?"**_ Nami le preguntó en estado de shock. _**"Q-¿qué estás haciendo!"**_

_**"Ya ves ... sabemos que vosotros, Sombreros de Paja valen mucho todos juntos.****Si os entregarán a los infantes de marina, entonces podriamos conseguir el dinero para ayudar a construir nuestra ciudad de nuevo. Espero que lo entiendan ".**_ El líder les dijo.

_**"Bastardo ..."**_ Zoro murmuró con ira.

_**"Ahora bien, si no te importa ..."** _El líder chasqueó los dedos y los hombres que rodeaban a los Sombrero de Paja les atacaron.

_**"Pienso que ellos no saben con quién están tratando ..."**_ Sanji murmuró.

_**"Tal vez no lo saben, Yohohoho!**_" Brook se rió, sacando su espada de su bastón.

_**"Bueno, no me importa."**_ Franky sonrió y golpeó a varios hombres fuera con su nuevo brazo modificado.

Zoro sonrió mientras cortaba a varios hombres.

Chopper creció a su forma humana y cogió uno de los hombres y luego lo arrojaron a un grupo.

El dirigente observó a los Sombrero de Paja acabar con sus hombres con tanta facilidad, pero no se inmutó por ello.

De hecho, él esperaba que fueran golpeados con tanta facilidad.

Una vez que todos sus hombres fueron derrotados, los sombreros de paja apuntaron sus armas hacia él.

Él empezó a aplaudir._** "Bien hecho. ¿De verdad son tan fuertes como los rumores dicen que sois. Pero me pregunto ... si ustedes son capazes de vencerme".**_

_**"Oh ..." **_Zoro sonrió.

_**"Jajajaja! Muy bien. Vamos a ver si podeís conmigo!"**_ Luego levantó el brazo e hizo un gesto a hacer el primer movimiento.

Zoro fue el primero en correr hacia él.

_**"Nitoryu ... Sai Kuru!**_" Zoro sacó las espadas en un ataque

El líder de la aldea sonrió antes de agarrar las dos espadas de Zoro antes de que pudiera completar su ataque.

Los ojos Zoro se abrieron de golpe.

_**"N-N-Nani?"** _Los Sombrero de Paja gritaban en estado de shock.

_**"Oh ... no está mal, realmente vale la pena tu recompensa de 120 millones. Sin embargo, sigue siendo 20 años demasiado joven para vencerme."**_ El hombre empujó las dos espadas de Zoro, causando que perdiera el equilibrio.

El líder entonces le dio un puñetazo en el estómago Zoro, empujándolo hacia atrás con gran cantidad de fuerza.

Zoro escupió sangre mientras patinó hasta detenerse en el suelo justo delante de los demás.

_**"Zoro!"**_ Chopper gritó mientras corría hacia él para comprobar si estaba bien.

_**"Q-¿Qué? E-Eso es imposible ..."**_ Usopp murmuró en estado de shock.

_"Ese hijo de puta ..."_ Sanji gruñó y esta vez, se abalanzó sobre el hombre.

_**"Tú eres el siguiente, ¿eh?"**_ El líder sonrió y vio como Sanji saltó en el aire, se dio la vuelta y trató de patearlo.

Igual que Zoro los ojos de Sanji se abrieron como platos cuando el hombre agarró el pie y luego lo golpeó hasta el suelo.

_**"Sanji!"**_ Nami gritó.

_**"Gah ..."** _Sanji escupió algo de sangre, sintiendo un intenso dolor en su zona torácica.

_**"Yare, yare ... los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja son así de débiles".**_ El hombre suspiró con decepción.

Tomó a Sanji y luego lo lanzó por encima de los demás.

_**"Sanji!"**_ Chopper corrió hacia él para ver si estaba bien.

_**"¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte?"** _Franky dijo en estado de shock por su fuerza.

_**"¿Podría ser una Fruta del Diablo?"** _Usopp preguntó.

_**"Tal vez ... ..."** _Robin mencionado.

_**"Entonces eso significa que él es tan fuerte sin necesidad de utilizar el poder de una Fruta del Diablo ... Yohohohoho ... miedo ..." Brook dijo como sus huesos sacudió uno contra el otro.**_

_**"Me pregunto si vuestro capitán será más fuerte que vosotros ..."** _El hombre dijo.

_**"¿Sabes dónde **__**esta**__** Luffy ?"** _Nami exclamó.

_**Tal vez lo sepa ... tal vez no ... no importa de todos modos ... después de todo ... no va a ser tu capitán por mucho tiempo."**_ El hombre soltó una risita.

_**"Q-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"** _Nami preguntó.

_**"Vas a verlo muy pronto."** _El hombre se dio la vuelta. _**"Si queréis ver a su capitán otra vez ... luego le diré que se pase esta noche. Cuando lo haga, él estará allí ... con una noticia sorprendente ..."**_ Él se rió entre dientes antes de marcharse.

_**"¡Ah! Espera un momento ...!"** _Franky gritó tratando de ir tras él, pero fue detenido por Zoro.

_**"No vale la pena ..."**_ Zoro se lo dijo. _**"Él es demasiado fuerte para cualquiera de nosotros. La única persona que podía manejar él es Luffy. Él es el único que sabe dónde está. Debemos regresar al Sunny."**_ Zoro les dijo.

_**"Pero ..."**_ Nami intentado discutir.

_**"Marimo tiene razón, Nami-san ..."**_ Sanji le dijo, poniéndose de pie._** "Vamos a ser capaces de ver a Luffy más tarde, ¿no?**** Estoy seguro de que todo se explicaría entonces."**_

_**"E-Está bien ..."** _Nami dijo

No le gustaba esto.

Había una sensación molesta en el pecho que le hizo preocuparse.

Que era lo que estaba pasando?

* * *

_**"Supongo que está listo ..."**_

_**"Sí, está casi ..."**_

_**"¿Hasta cuándo?"**_

_**"Una hora o dos".**_

_**"Perfecto ..."**_

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, los sombreros de paja todos esperaron pacientemente a Luffy.

Todos ellos estaban en la cocina, haciendo algo para pasar el tiempo.

Entonces, un ruido súbito se oyó afuera y todos salieron corriendo de la cocina a la cubierta.

Vieron a Luffy de pie justo detrás de la rueda delantera de la nave.

_**"Luffy!"** _Algunos de ellos gritaban mientras corrían hacia él.

Todos se detuvieron sólo un par de pasos detras de él.

Él no se dio la vuelta para saludarlos.

Se quedó quieto.

Nami pensó que los ojos de Luffy calmaría la molesta sensación de todos, pero no fue así.

Es sólo empeoró las cosas.

_**"Luffy ..."**_ Nami susurró su nombre.

Le vieron alzar la cabeza.

_**"Mina ..."**_ Él habló.

* * *

_**"¿Lo hará?"**_

_**"Por supuesto que lo hará. Jejeje, no hay nada que aprecia más que sus amigos."**_

_**"Ya veo ... y después de esto él querrá ...?"**_

_**"Por supuesto ... después de todo ... no tiene mucha opción ..."**_

* * *

_**"Q-¿Qué?"**_ Los ojos de todos se abrieron a lo que Luffy simplemente les dijo.

_**"Luffy ... no puedes estar hablando en serio ..."**_ Nami susurró.

Luffy todavía estaba de espaldas a ellos.

Él no respondió.

_**"Oi, Luffy!"**_ Sanji le gritó. _**"Eso no es gracioso! Si esto es una broma tuya entonces prepárate para estar sin nada de comida durante una semana entera."**_

_**"No es una broma ..."**_ Luffy respondió.

_**"No. .. no puedes decir eso ... Luffy ..."**_ Usopp lloró.

_**"Sí, Usopp,a partir de este momento, los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja ... se disuelven."**_

Continuara...


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

_**"A partir de este momento ... los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja ... se disuelven."**_

Las palabras de Luffy sorprendieron a cada uno de los Sombrero de Paja.

Ninguno de ellos esperaba que Luffy dijera eso

Le encantaba ser un pirata.

Su sueño era ser el Rey de los Piratas.

Que le pasaba a Luffy?

Ellos lo sabían, Luffy no hubiera dicho eso en la vida si algo no andará mal.

_**"Luffy ..." **_susurró Nami._** "No hablas en serio ..."**_

_**"Si lo hago ... Nami".**_ Respondió en el mismo tono

Sonaba triste.

_**"No ... no puede ser ... Luffy ...**_" Chopper comenzó a llorar.

_**"Lo siento ... Chopper ...",**_ se disculpó Luffy._** "Lo siento ... Espero que todos ustedes logren completar sus sueños ..."** -_les dijo antes de comenzar a caminar

Oyó sus gritos de protesta.

Pero aun así no dejó de caminar

_**"Santoryu ... Hyakuhachi Libra Ho!"**_ Luffy se detuvo y observó como tres proyectiles de aire comprimido volaban hacia él, cortando algunos árboles que se encontraban a su paso.

El equipo dejó escapar jadeos al ver como Zoro apuntaba con su espada a Luffy con su pañuelo en la cabeza.

_**"Luffy ..."**_ Dijo**_"... No voy a aceptar esto!"_** Luffy no se movió. "_**No sé qué diablos pasa contigo, pero no creas que voy a dejar que salgas de este equipo!"**_

_**"Zoro ..."** _susurro Luffy

_**"Escúchame! Nos unimos a este equipo, porque creíamos que podíamos conseguir completar nuestros sueños y a cambio te ayudaríamos en el tuyo. sin embargo... no voy a dejar que desmantelar este equipo** _". le gritó Zoro con enojo.

_**"Zoro ..."**_ Luffy intentó de nuevo, pero Zoro nole hizo caso.

Zoro empezó a atacar a Luffy.

_**"¡Espera! Zoro!"-**_gritó Usopp, tratando de detenerlo.

_**"Zoro ... ¡ALTO!"** _ Los ojos de Zoro se abrieron al ver como Luffy soltaba un enorme golpe de Haki en su dirección, lo que le hizo parar en seco.

Zoro miró los ojos de Luffy e hizo un ruido de sorpresa.

Los ojos que estaban tan llena de vida día a día ya no estaban allí.

No ... ellos eran diferentes.

El Haki era también diferente.

Se dio cuenta de que era un Haki a la que normalmente usaba contra sus oponentes.

Luffy volvió la cabeza hacia atrás una vez que Zoro se detuvo en el lugar.

_**"Lo siento ..."** _Luffy dijo antes de saltar del Thousand Sunny.

La tripulación se quedó allí sorprendidos.

_**"Q-¿Qué demonios está pasando?"**_ Franky preguntó, rompiendo el silencio para no llorar.

_**"Nunca he visto a ese idiota de goma tan serio antes ..."** _murmuró Sanji.

Nami se quedó sin habla.

No sabía lo que podía decir en este punto.

_**"Ese no era Luffy ..."**_ El equipo hizo ruidos de sorpresa ante las palabras de Zoro.

_**"Q-¿Qué?**_" Usopp le preguntó entre sollozos.

_**"¿Qué diablos estás hablando, Marimo?"**_ Sanji preguntó también.

_**"Los ojos de Luffy ... había algo extraño en ellos ..."**_ Él comenzó. _**".. así como su Haki ... es casi como si hubiera otra persona en el cuerpo de Luffy**_ ..."

_**"¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? Lo que dices no tiene sentido!"**_ Sanji argumentó, confundido.

_**"No puedo explicarlo más claro"**_ Zoro respondió airadamente._** "Todo lo que sé es ... ¡Alguien le hizo hacer esto!"**_

_**"¿Eh?"**_

_**"Q-¿Quién?**_" Usopp preguntó.

_**"Podría ser aquel hombre ..."**_ Robin sugirió mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

_**"¿Eso crees?"**_ Franky preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

_**"No ..., definitivamente es él ..."**_ Zoro les dijo.

_**"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"**_ Brook preguntó.

_**"Porque él sabía de Luffy. Sabía dónde estaba y el hecho de que él nos dijo que iba a reunirse con nosotros de vuelta en el barco también lo confirma."**_ Zoro explicó. **_"Ese hombre ... es el responsable de todo esto!"_**

* * *

_**¿Lo hiciste?"**_

_**"S-sí ..."**_

_**"¡Bien! Fue una sabia elección. Después de todo, no quieres hacer daño a tus amigos, ¿verdad?"**_

_**"No ..."**_

_**"JaJa! No te preocupes ... estoy seguro de que estarán bien!".**_

_**"Sí ..."**_

**_"Jeje, entonces ahora comencemos el plan para destruir el Gobierno Mundial. Ellos pagarán por todo lo que nos han hecho!"_**

**"Yeah!"-**gritaron todos menos Luffy

* * *

_**"¿Alguno de ustedes encontraron a Luffy?"** _Usopp preguntó mientras se reunía con Robin y Brook.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza .

_**"Maldita sea, ¿dónde puede estar?"**_ Usopp se preguntó.

_**"Tal vez deberíamos ir a la aldea ... puede que alguien pueda decirnos algo."**_

_**"Pero **__**antes **__**nos atacaron ...trataran de matarnos de nuevo ... aunque yo ya estoy muerto ... yohohohoho!**_" Brook bromeó en una manera algo serio.

_**"Todavía vale la pena un tiro ..."** _Robin le dijo.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron y se dirigieron hacia allí.

* * *

_**"Oi Nami!"** _Zoro le habló.

_**"¿Qué ?"** _Ella preguntó mientras lo miraba.

_**"¿Sabías algo sobre lo de Luffy?"** _Él preguntó.

Nami se mordió el labio inferior.

_**"Luffy ... no ha sido el mismo en los últimos días ...**_" Zoro arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada dejándola continuar. "..._** Él me dijo que tenia pesadillas sobre la muerte de Ace y luego ... empezó a enfermarse ..."**_

_**"Ya veo ..."**_ Zoro suspiró. _**"****¿Dijo algo más?"**_

_**"Traté de preguntarle si había alguna manera de que pudiera ayudarle, pero él rechazo mi oferta ..."**_ Ella dijo.

_**"Eso si suena como él ..."**_ Él respondió a sus palabras.

_**"Sí ... pero yo realmente quería ayudarlo después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí y todos los demás ..."**_ Nami frunció el ceño.

_**"Luffy es el tipo de persona que quiere resolver sus propios problemas por sí mismo ... se le puede llamar orgullo si quieres ..."**_ Zoro explicó.

Nami no le gustó esa respuesta.

_**"Nami! Zoro!"**_ Los dos giraron la cabeza y vieron acercarse a un Usopp, Robin y Brook.

_**¿Lo encontrasteis?"**_ Nami preguntó, esperando.

Usopp negó con la cabeza.

_**"No ... pero hemos estado pensando en ir a ver si alguno de los aldeanos saben algo.**_

_**"¿Qué? Pero nos atacaron ..."**_ Zoro argumentó.

_**"Puede que sí ... pero probablemente son los únicos que saben lo que está pasando aquí"**_. Usopp dijo.

_**"Lo que sea ... vamos."**_ Dijo y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta de la aldea.

_**"Es por allí idiota!"**_

* * *

_**"El pueblo ... está vacío ..."**_

_**"¿Dónde estarán todos?"**_ Usopp preguntó, mirando a su alrededor, con su Kabuto nueva y mejorada en la mano.

_**"Son ustedes** ..."-_Todos volvieron la cabeza y se dispusieron a atacar por si era un enemigo.

_**"¡Ah! Macao!"** _Zoro y Nami dijeron.

_**"S-sí ..."** _Él asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

_**"¡Alto!"** _Usopp gritó, poniendo una mano. _**"¿Cómo podemos saber que no estás aquí para otra emboscada?"**_

_**"No ..."**_ Macao les dijo._** "Esas personas no eran aldeanos! Eran ... ¿cómo te lo explico ...?"**_ Él reflexionó.

_**"¿Te importaría decirnos qué pasó con el pueblo que vimos?"** _Robin preguntó de pronto.

Macao levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

_**"¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Robin?**_" Nami cuestionó su decisión.

_**"Podría decirnos exactamente lo que está pasando aquí".**_ Robin le respondió._** "¿Y?"**_

Macao asintió con la cabeza. _**"Está bien ... Te diré todo lo que sé ... pero van a ayudarnos?"** _Macao preguntó.

"_**Eso depende de lo que quiera que hagamos."**_ Contesto Zoro.

_**"Sí ... bien déjame empezar desde el principio ..."**_

* * *

**Continuara...**


End file.
